Fadewalker
“Your mistake is seeing the Force as light or dark. You try to quantify something abstract without even knowing the truth about it.” -Fadewalker, Speaking to the Jedi on Haffrin Fadewalker was a Force-sensitive humanoid male of indeterminate species or age. He began his life as a Jedi Order but was forced to leave due to ideological differences. Fadewalker possessed the unique gift of seeing the world through the Force, granting him many exotic Force abilities, among them being psychometry, Force shadows, farsight, and limited precognition. As a result of Fadwalker’s deep connection to the Force, he often disassociated himself from his corporeal body, preferring to exist as a manifestation of the Force its self. While he did not side with the Sith or the Jedi, he would frequently intervene in their conflicts, though his purposes for doing so remain unknown. Biography Little is known about Fadwalker’s early life. He himself often professed to have forgotten much of his career as a Jedi. At some point during the Old Republic Era, he had trained as a Jedi, but his desire to delve into the more arcane aspects of the Force resulted in his excommunication from the Jedi Order. Fadewalker believed that the only truth lied in the Force, and that corporeal existence was an illusion. He retreated to the planet Onderon and joined a native tribe of Beast Riders, acting as one of the tribe’s warriors. One day, deep into meditation, he managed to astral project his consciousness out of his own body and into the living Force its self. However, he had difficulty leaving his physical body altogether. He spent a month in this state, while the tribe around him marveled at the mysterious outsider who did not move and was neither living nor dead, but suspended in eerie stillness. Eventually, a village child approached him and asked why he never moved, ate or spoke. The child was frightened to hear Fadewalker’s voice in her mind, as he urged her to join him and “shed her shell”. Terrified, she told the other tribesman. Fearing witchcraft, the village chieftain ordered a contingent of warriors to kill Fadewalker. Trying to defend his mortal body from beyond the ether, Fadewalker ignited his lightsaber and quickly dispatched of two of the men, while the others fled in fear. Intrigued, Fadewalker began testing the limits of the ability to control his body while his mind walked as one with the Force. He traveled the galaxy, searching for others to whom he could teach to “free themselves” of the physical world. He eventually made his way to Haffrin, having discovered Darth Zandred and his growing strength. Fascinated by the dichotomy between Zandred’s Sith and the Jedi led by Neofias Ozzarak, Fadewalker decided to stay and watch how the events unfolded. Powers and Abilities Fadewalker was originally trained as a Jedi, and so possessed many abilities typical of a Jedi Knight. He is proficient with Lightsaber combat, though his more esoteric powers often prove more effective than conventional combat. Since separating his life essence from his body, Fadewalker has mastered many rare and subtle abilities, to include, but not limited to: -Force Shadow -Force Meld -Precognition -Psychometry -Force Cloak In addition to these, Fadewalker was constantly experimenting with his own consciousness, projecting himself out of his body and to the farthest corners of the galaxy and testing his abilities and powers. As a result of his altered awareness through the Force, Fadewalker frequently had difficulty relating to others, to include other Force-sensitive beings.